Homura (Sekirei)
Homura, '''commonly known by his alias '''Kagari, is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series Sekirei. He is a Sekirei, designated #06, and works as a host club entertainer in an attempt to find a female Ashikabi. He has an unstable gender and there are few Ashikabi able to wing him. Ultimately, he becomes Minato Sahashi's sixth and final Sekirei. He is voiced by Yuki Kaida in the Japanese version of the anime and Leah Clark in the English version, the former of whom also voices Riki. Appearance Homura has two identities. One is as Kagari and the other is Homura. As Kagari, he is the host of a club. He is apparently very good at seducing women, as he says to Miya that he has slept with many, trying to find his Ashikabi. Kagari always dresses nicely and is popular with everyone. As Homura, he calls himself a defender of Sekirei. He wears a long black coat with a mask to disguise himself. A running gag in the series is people's inability to see that they are the same person. Many people who see Kagari after they see Homura often think it's him at first, however begin thinking it's a different person right after. Even Tsukiumi, who called herself his rival, couldn't tell that they were the same person. Later on in the series, because of his reaction to Minato, he began to change into a woman. He says later on that Minato has the power to actually determine who he is, even changing his mind "into that of an animal". Personality Homura is calm, collected and described by those who know him more or less like Yasaka as a cool person with a good and gentle personality. When anxious he has a habit to start smoking. He can be, however, very quick-tempered when the subject involves Minaka, as he's aiming to kill him. A good example is when he couldn't resist the temptation to release his anger on Minaka's speaking doll during the third match. Also, when Minaka offers to cure Chiho from her "incurable" disease, Homura immediately rejects the idea because he believes that Minaka must be up to something. This hatred of Minaka seemed to stem from the fact that Minaka plays with the lives of Sekirei, and even after Minato wings him, Homura says that his goal of killing Minaka has not changed. Homura also has issues with his feminine side as he's a man in a woman's body and tries to keep his mind in check for not getting attracted too much to Minato which is hard thanks to Tsukiumi, who tries to discuss with him whether he finds it fun that others get closer to Minato. During his fight against Akitsu he also displays a comical frustration at her lack of modesty. Out of all of Minato's Sekirei, Homura is usually the calmest and most rational of the bunch and doesn't like to participate in things like competitions for Minato. Although he does not openly show it, Homura is highly protective of Minato like all of his Sekirei and always watches Minato's back, as seen when Uzume tries to steal the Jinki after the third match. Although he is loyal to Minato, the fact that he was winged by a man is still not something that he is comfortable with. A running gag in the series is that he is always convincing himself that he does not find the affection that Minato's other Sekireis show him to be interesting. Homura is one of Minato's most experienced Sekirei in battle. Out of every Sekirei, other than those who belonged or currently belong to the Disciplinary Squad, he has been in the most battles, often fighting during his role as the Sekirei Guardian. As such, he is usually one of Minato's main advisors in a situation, along with Matsu. Abilities and Powers Homura has the ability to create, control and manipulate fire. He has a habit of smoking when anxious and lights his cigarettes with his own power. His name literally means "flame", referring to his element. He can give it the shape of a dragon, a snake, or cause it to appear as just a ball of fire. Before he was winged, he would constantly lose control of his power. Because of this, it almost consumed him a couple times, leaving him in danger. When he was winged by Minato, his powers were at the point where he couldn't control it at all. If Minato hadn't winged him, he would have been "cremated". He is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei prior to being winged by Minato.5 Even when he was melting down and unstable, Homura was able to fend off Akitsu, who he described as too strong to be winged. His chant to remove the opponents Sekirei crest is "These are the flames of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi!" Gallery 99b60a7f53d63bbc2a2c7c515193c77b.jpg Homura Kagari (11).jpg Homura Kagari (18).jpg Homura Kagari (22).png Homura Kagari (23).jpg Homura Kagari (24).jpg Homura Kagari (26).jpg Homura Kagari (31).jpg Homurafireball.jpg X6ad6aa01c1cb2902ba8.jpg Z (0j65).jpg Z (1054745).jpg External links * http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Homura Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Elementals Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Casanova Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Male